Christmas Come But Once A Year
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: A fluffy litle story about Aelita's first christmas, I know the series is probobly way past that but I don't get code lyoko episodes anymore. If you are going to flame, leave an email address or I delete it. Written for Christmas 2007. :COMPLETE:


A/N- hello again, I know I haven't updated for months but with mocks and my random computer failure (and my severe combination of procrastination and writers block) but know I shall! During this ICT lesson I will write a fluffy JxA even if it kills me! Well maybe not that far but you get the idea. I hoped for this to be a nice Christmas story but I only have enough ideas to write the first half so either I will post that and have two chapters or you might get this later than I intended, just to warn you… but if you get it later than I intended you wouldn't know because you wouldn't be reading this… maybe I'll just keep writing until I finish yeah? Okay.

Oh and by the way I haven't seen any of the new seasons only most of the first so this is set sort of out of the story, don't flame me for that…

Christmas Comes But Once A Year.

It was a cold winter morning and all was unwell.

"Why are we out here Jeremy?" shouted Odd over the howling gale ripping around the bridge between normal land and the factory. Ulrich Yumi and Jeremy were all trying to open the factory door but it looked like it was frozen shut.

"Hold on, I think I have it" replied Jeremy before he stuck a screwdriver into a little point just under the door. This preceded a long shattering sound and the door flew open, nearly taking Yumi with it if not for a handy Ulrich standing by, always ready to grab her. When they had all regained their footing they proceeded through into the supercomputer room.

"I repeat Jeremy… WHY ARE WE OUT HERE?!? It's Christmas Eve and we're checking out lyoko even though X.a.n.a. hasn't activated a tower!" shouted Odd.

"well seeing as your going to Scotland and Ulrich and Yumi are staying with family I'm going to be the only one here with Aelita, so I thought we could have an early Christmas party… what do you think?" he said.

"Well I like the sound of that…" started Yumi

"And so do I" finished Ulrich.

"Yeah yeah, but that still doesn't explain why we're HERE of all places!" repeated odd.

"Well, I've reprogrammed the ice sector to be the temporary Christmas sector." Stated Jeremy proudly.

"What about X.a.n.a.?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know, he's been really quiet so far today and… hey what's the matter Aelita?" Jeremy enquired, he had only just noticed Aelita had pulled back away from the group slightly and was crying silently. In a second Jeremy was there with his arm around her comforting the pink haired girl.

"Its just that this is the first Christmas I can remember and your all being so nice staying with me not going home in the warm." She sobbed. That shut up Odds complaining.

"Shall we go to the scanners Jeremy?" asked Yumi quietly.

"Yeah, there on auto. Just say your name then scanner, then your name again and transfer, that will activate it and send you to lyoko." Jeremy told everyone before leading Aelita gently into the lift.

When they got down into the scanners they all recited the "magic" words and were virtualised. On lyoko they all appeared as normal, a couple of meters of the ground, they fell and landed on their feet with the fluid movements of people who had done it many times before, but what they weren't prepared for was the sight before them. Where a tower usual stood was a giant Christmas tree, decorated with hundreds of lights, tinsel, baubles and topped off with an angel about as big as a normal tree.

Yumi, Ulrich and odd appeared first and just stood there staring up at the Christmas tree-like tower and when Aelita appeared she gasped in awe. They all went around the tree looking at the various decorations that were there, including giant Christmas crackers that took four people to pull and made a bang that shook the whole sector.

After some exploring Aelita ran up to Jeremy and gave him the biggest hug she could, without actually doing physical harm to him.

"Jeremy, this is wonderful, thank you." She said smiling up at him.

"Guys you do know you are under mistletoe right?" shouted Odd over at the,.

"What does that mean?" Aelita asked Jeremy,

"Well it's customary to kiss whoever you are under mistletoe with but…" Jeremy began but never got the words out as Aelita leant forwards a kissed him. Although the kiss only lasted a few seconds Jeremy just stood there staring for a couple of minutes more. Aelita giggled at his expression.

"Come on Jeremy, let's join the others." Aelita said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to everyone else.

When over there Yumi pulled him aside quickly.

"An amazing coincidence that you happened to be under mistletoe Jeremy and then only piece on lyoko I would wager." She muttered.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Yumi…" began Jeremy but once again he was interrupted.

"Never mind, just be nice to her okay?" she said before wandering back to Ulrich.

After a memorable party Odd had to go get on his plane, Ulrich and Yumi were expected with their families and Jeremy was taking Aelita home to his parents. But as they all devirtualised there was someone else watching the party, someone who had watched his daughter grow up but not had any input into her life. He held back X.a.n.a. using all his strength and using his data to interfere with X.a.n.a.. Unfortunately he was being deleted, but he didn't care. His daughter had a new family now, one who she could really be happy with.

"_Weak fool, you sit by and watch you daughter being taken away from you. You could do something, stop them, destroy them but you sit in the darkness and cower."_

Franz hopper sighed and slowly let go as he was deleted. His final words whispered through lyoko like a strong wind.

"Aelita, goodbye."

"Did you hear something Jeremy?" she asked.

"No, why did you?" her replied.

"I'm not sure… merry Christmas Jeremy."

"Merry Christmas Aelita."

A/N- well it didn't end as well as I had hoped but its Christmas, give me a break 

Hope you enjoyed it, I'm setting my stories so anonymous reviewers can review but if I get flames from people too gutless to leave an email address I will just delete them.

Merry Christmas everybody.


End file.
